


William Brandt aka Agent Brandt Stories and Drabbles

by Chocobass (orphan_account)



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chocobass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he deserves more love. Might keep adding chapters from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1: Realization

**Author's Note:**

> So I see there aren't many William-centric stories or anything so I am just writing some drabbles or if possible, couple of stories. He is a magnificent character and deserves love and fluffy fics.

William walked out of the restaurant near the lake, where he met his team for the last time. Last time, until they will meet next time. He was smiling when he walked out. It was an unusual smile, this one. He was happy,  _genuinely happy_. His face had forgotten how to smile like this and his mind had forgotten how it feels when a really heavy weight is lifted off of it. He walked a bit more, his hands now his pockets, one of which also held his next mission and his head low. He walked until there weren't as many people to notice minor details about him. Then halting to stop, he looked up and then at the sky. Tears were finally forming in his eyes, twinkling in the remaining minor lights of the almost deserted road. He smiled wider.

"I am so happy you weren't listening to me when I tried talking to you, Julia. I am happy that you still can't hear me."

That night, William listened to all the happy songs he had and sung along while driving to destination of his next mission.


	2. Drabble 2: Birthday Gifts

The gifts William received first thing in the morning of his birthday were something to talk about.

Jane had sent him a big bouquet of flowers, which never fit through his apartment's door as whole, along side with a note. It said, "Happy Birthday William aka Agent Brandt. Still don't know much about your likes and dislikes so decided to send you just flowers of as many types as I could find. Hope you like at least one species out of these. Let's met soon. Jane." It was written in beautiful but simple handwriting and had a smiley drawn in the end.

Benji had sent him the metal Jacket which saved, or rather, was the reason his life was going to be taken away by a gigantic fan. It carried a little note too, saying, "You survived this. Do not forget. You are no less than a superhero, dude." The Jacket was still warm to touch.

Ethan had sent a group photo of all four of them. They had taken it before going to that restaurant where they parted. William had wanted it for long time but never got chance to ask for it. It didn't have any note. It didn't need any. Seeing those tired but happy faces of them was the perfect gift. William couldn't be happier.

Ethan arrived at his place late that night with a champagne and a cake and a bunch of new stories of his recent missions.


End file.
